Electronic mobile devices are improving display screens and technical capabilities. With SoC (system on chip) making hardware in nanometer critical dimension size and being reduced smaller. Hardware miniaturized to be concealed behind small areas making it possible to incorporate transparent screens for electronic mobile device. However, with transparent screen, privacy can be an issue. As these mobile devices have become popular, there is a need for more functions in transparent display screens.
Displaying images on an electronic device and, in some embodiments, on a transparent electronic device gives rise to numerous advantages that are just beginning to be conceived and realized. In certain embodiments, the transparent portion may encompass the entire viewing area, or only a portion of the viewing area of a device.
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device that includes a display screen having a viewing area with a transparent portion enabling a user to view objects behind the electronic device by looking at the display screen for forming a correlated view of human or other animal anatomy with electromagnetic spectrum images with non-optical electromagnetic images of human or other animal anatomy. The electronic device may further include one or more electronic components, including a power source, processor, and circuitry for transmitting signals representative of image data to the display. In certain embodiments, the transparent portion may encompass the entire viewing area, or only a portion of the viewing area of the display.
Furthermore, in additional embodiments, the electronic device may include two or more of such display screens whereby one display screen includes an opaque region, but also provides a movable transparent window. In another embodiment, the device may include one or more active and/or one or more passive display screens that may be utilized based on the resolution of an image to be displayed as well as the sensed rotation of the device. In additional embodiments, the electronic device may include two or more of such display screens (each having respective viewing areas with transparent portions) arranged in an overlaid or back-to-back manner. Furthermore, in additional embodiments, the electronic device may include two or more of such display screens whereby one display screen is partially opaque, but displays a movable transparent window thereon. The moveable window may, in one embodiment, be moved based on user input in the form of touching of a touch screen.
In another embodiment, the device may include one or more active and/or one or more passive display screens. These screens may be utilized based on a comparison of the resolution of an image to be displayed with a threshold level. Furthermore, the utilization of the display screens may be based on sensed rotation of the device.